


On Board

by esteefee



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-01-23
Updated: 2009-01-23
Packaged: 2017-10-17 10:04:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/175663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/esteefee/pseuds/esteefee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John is on board.</p>
            </blockquote>





	On Board

**Author's Note:**

> [rhea314](http://rhea314.livejournal.com) has recorded a lovely [podfic version](http://community.livejournal.com/sgapodfic/117576.html) of this story. Also up on [jinjurly's audiofic archive](http://audiofic.jinjurly.com/on-board).

John hadn't signed on for this.

He'd signed on for the flying, figuring he'd spite his father and go down in an experimental flash of jet fuel and burning metal. Later, he'd signed on for the dirtier stuff, and thought for sure he'd die in a foreign desert, knowledge disavowed, nothing but a shifting sand dune to mark his grave.

Later still, he signed on to travel to another galaxy, to deliver a nuclear payload up close and too personal, and had shouted the command that set his death-sentence by wraith torture.

But he'd never signed on for this—for the heavy drag of Rodney's fingertips over John's hips, for the hard thrust of Rodney's cock coaxing slow, merciless pleasure from inside. He'd never signed on for the impossible affection he'd feel at the sight of Rodney's thinning hair, disheveled and damp with sweat; the gleam of his too-blue eyes arcing over John's face and body with laser precision; the tender curve of Rodney's neck.

And certainly never for this—the clumsy, aborted morning kiss Rodney almost presses to the corner of John's mouth; the grimace of self-awareness Rodney makes when he pulls back and awkwardly offers to forget the whole thing, because we both know, Colonel, how perilous our situation is at the best of times, and far be it for me to _force_ you to, well—

Not this.

John signed on to protect Rodney physically, not to look at that tilted frown and ache for the gentle, lonely, brilliant heart Rodney shields behind sarcasm and penetrating wit.

But John turns onto his side and grabs the departing hand, pulls Rodney back, rolls him under a careful tangle of skin and blankets and bone, kisses Rodney fiercely until his struggles subside, and John thinks, well, maybe he's on board after all.

  


 _End._


End file.
